Splash Bandicoot  Crash Generation Episode 2
by Crashrox92
Summary: with a new pup in the clan crash & nathan are left 2 raise splash in the shadows away from enemies & as nina takes over after the recent deceased Neo Cortex nina will stop at nothing to avenge his death as nina says a cortex 4 a cortex R


****

CHAPTER 1 A NEW BEGINNING

Splash bandicoot is my next story in my crash generation stories he's after the Nathan cortex (which I have to rewrite) story so here it is

It was a dark night at N.sanity island and a recent storm had just passed the ground was moist, tawna recently was 7 months over due and had came to see crash to tell him that the child was his child but soon went into labour over the stress she was going threw with the argument between her and crash, crash had mixed emotions confusion, fear and a tiny bit pleased that the fact tawna was pregnant and didn't't tell him he sat down paralysed with these emotions and didn't't really notice tawna in labour (even though there was a lot of screaming). Crunch and Aku span round in panic shouting "what do we do what do we do!?"

"someone will have to deliver the baby" said coco hearing this crunch and Aku stopped and looked at coco with widened grins, coco sighed after the long pause "ok, fine I'll deliver the baby"

"are you sure coco it will be very messy and all" said crunch

"well I could need some assistance.."

"well if you insist coco" said Aku Coco frowned then went into the cupboard under the sink and grabs some pink gloves and some towels "ok crunch, Aku go wait outside I may be a while" as coco turned her back to face them they were already outside waving to her with giant grins on there faces.

hours passed and Crash (with worry on his face) walked up and down waiting and waiting Nathan arrived earlier having supposed to be taking coco somewhere nice for the evening but was cancelled due to this event now realizing what was happening he waited with crash to try and settle him down crash eventually seated himself down on a log staring into space Nathan who sat under his knees nudged crash's leg who with shock darted from the log onto his feet he looked down at Nathan, Nathan's pupils wondered from left to right with confusing, crash smiled awkwardly and rubbed his hand through Nathan's hair "now Nathan we must stay calm" said crash " I am calm you're the one who's very tense" replied Nathan.

" tense, me?" said crash who chuckled with grieve in his voice "well it's not everyday someone tells you your going to be a father plus with short notice and worse then that when your trying to watch eastenders now is it!" he added

" okay I didn't ask for your life story" Nathan's voice became very irritated "listen crash with this new kid and all what will become of you and tawna" crash's face became serious and bold "tawna is not capable of raising a child she's not exactly the best of mothers she has a personality of model and acts like a pole dancer excuse my words to describe her but she's nothing but a two faced cheating bitch".

Coco screamed bursting through the front door causing crash to jump into Nathan's arms Nathan looked at him and raised an eyebrow and then dropped him.

Crash stood up and brushed himself down "I'll continue this conversation later Nathan, as there's a more serious matter we need to discuss "

so what is it a girl or a boy?" said Aku interrupting rudely

"a boy" said coco

crash smiled faintly but not at all a bit happy "please excuse me everyone I need to have a brief chat with the…young women" said crash rubbing his fingers in a circular motion round his face "yeah sure okay" said coco.

crash entered the house he looked at his exhausted exgirlfriend who was lying on the couch asleep with a pink quilt wrapped round her a fade smirk appeared on his face, he turned his head to a bundle of towels laid in the fruit basket which had a rather tiny head poking out no bigger then a tangerine.

crash with flashing eyes slowly picked up the basket to reveal a very small pup. The orange bundle poked his head out from the towel and ever so slightly opened his eyes and crash heard a little bark from his mouth crash had never been so tearful with joy he cuddled the small ball of fluff . From the door entrance Nathan popped his head in and had spotted the little furball he walked up to crash " cool it looks like one of the gremlins…….can I hold him?" said Nathan , Nathan waited for a reply.

crash was too focused on his young pup then he finally answered what seemed like a yes he handed Nathan the baby Nathan was so nervous he was afraid he would drop him Nathan waved his left hand round the pups face the pup raised a hand and had grip of nathans hand Nathan felt a twinkle of warmth in him when the pup touched his hand " so what you gonna call him?" Nathan said trying to get his finger from the baby's grip.

Nathan grinned "splash?"

"….yes" said crash

" huh?, What really call him splash?" said Nathan as he was only joking

" yes if you want to call him that then we shall name him that" said crash

" splash? Sounds like a ridic…" said Aku before his last sentence coco nudged him in the face " ow hey! Watch **the** nose" he said

" shhhhh" said coco aku aku frowned and crossed his feathers

" how many times do I have to tell you you'll bend your feathers that way" said coco

" hey who's the adult here" said aku coco ignored him she merely kept her eye on the baby " so it will be splash " said crash

" damn he looks just like you…and…my god he's got blonde hair oh great.. Of all the males in the world you get a complete blonde one this one's going to be as think as shit" said Nathan.

"hey! If you start waving around them words I'll knock your teeth out" crunch said turning on the tv as though nothing had happened "crazy fool" he said under his breath.


End file.
